Star Wars: Deception
by JediDog Studios
Summary: The story of Kal Jarrus, a Jedi who loses and entire squad and a close friend to a single Sith Lord. This series chronicles his journey to move on from his loss and find a missing Jedi Master.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars: Deception**

Chapter One

BAM!

The missile impacted the Terranova with a sizable explosion, knocking some of the crew aside. Admiral Skye steadied herself on the bridge and pulled up the intercom.

"We are under heavy fire, delay the dropship until the support squadron arrives!"

Down in the hangar Kal Jarrus, Jarec Antilles and a squad of republic troopers shakily run across the docking bay.

"Move, move! We need to be ready to go as soon as we are cleared to take off!"

Kal's troops ran into the dropship and grabbed onto the support bars. Another round of missiles bombard the ship, shaking a few troops off balance. Kal's comm crackles and Admiral Skye's voice comes through.

"Ground squad, your are clear to deploy!"

Kal brings his wrist up to his face and and replies.

"Copy that Admiral, We are clear to go!"

The dropship flies out of the hangar and into an absolute war zone. Sith warships are everywhere and explosions light up the dusk sky. Kal's dropship flies through the brutal hell as a warship implodes a few hundred meters away, the shock wave effects the dropship and it veers heavily off course. Inside the ship, Kal briefs the squad and Jarec.

"Okay, we are here to extract Master Kallari, or do some cleanup. That explosion also blew us a klic or two off course so we are going to need to walk a while to get to the location."

The group nods emits scattered and incoherent mumbles.

"Also, everyone meet Jarec, he's a bounty hunter and a friend of mine. He will be assisting us on this mission."

Jarec stands and looks to all the troops.

"Like he said, I'm here to help. My only word of advice is don't get shot."

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**STAR WARS: DECEPTION**

 **Chapter: 2**

The dropship flies low over the trees to search for a landing zone.

"According to the scan, a sith dropship landed somewhere in the area. We have a high possibility of encountering Sith resistance."

Kal stood up and walked toward the pilot.

"Did you find a drop zone?"

"Yes but it definitely will have some troops nearby"

"It'll have to do,"

Kal turns around to address his squad and Jarec.

"Okay, we are dropping into sith territory so expect to be under heavy fire when we land."

The squad nodded in agreement and Jarec primed his blaster.

"Alrighty then, let's do this!"

Flying low over the clearing, the dropship prepared to deploy troops as it hovered in place. Jarec lead the squad out of the ship with kal close behind. Right after Kal landed he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He turned around to look up at the ship, which still had a few stragglers inside. Suddenly he felt his heart drop and sensed immediate danger through the force. He opened his mouth to warn the few remaining soldiers in the ship, but he was too late. Just as the words left his mouth, a sniper blast went through the cockpit, killing the pilot. The ship, containing three more troops, spiraled out of control flying into the forest. The resounding explosion sent Kal flying back into Jarec. He rolled off of Jarec and got up, staring at the flaming wreck. Kal ran toward the crash, reaching out to quell the flames with the force. He mostly succeeds, enough to walk over to the crash. As Kal examines the wreckage he spots a bloody, charred hand coming through the open door. He steps back after seeing what had become of his men, the people he fought beside for the past few years. Kal looks for a while and finds a large piece of metal that is mostly intact. He draws his lightsaber and engraves the mandalorian symbol for honor into it. Kal turns and walks back to Jarec, his head low.

"We need to move, they obviously know we're here now."

Jarec gives Kal a quick nod.

"Of course."

Suddenly, a barrage of blaster fire flies toward them. Everyone ducks down and Kal activates his lightsaber again to provide cover for his men.

"Jarec, get them to that ditch down there!"

"Got it!"

Jarec runs down the hill with the troops and Kal close behind. The group dives into a ditch with blaster fire flying over their heads, they're completely pinned down.


	3. Chapter 3

**STAR WARS: DECEPTION**

 **Chapter: 3**

The ditch smelled of burning grass and plants, the baster fire whizzing over Kal's head. The team is pinned down in a ditch, barely able to return blaster fire to the enemy. Jarec and the troops are popping over the top of the ditch to fire back but to little success. Jarec shoots over and a scream of pain comes from the other side.

"Ha, got one!"

"Good shot Jarec. We're held down right now, who has a flashbang?"

One of the troops holds up a grenade and tosses it to Kal.

"Thanks, everybody get down and cover your eyes and ears!"

They all duck their heads and cover their ears.

POP!

The flashbang detonates with a deafening crack and a flash of light, the Sith troopers are stunned. Kal peers over and sees the enemy stumbling around, this is his chance. He drops back down and ignites his lightsaber.

"Now is our chance, go go go!"

Kal, Jarec, and the squad jump out of the ditch and open fire on the enemy. It was no longer a fair fight, Kal whirling his lightsaber around cutting down trooper after trooper in his path. Jarec was firing his blaster left and right, providing support for Kal. After killing all the sith troops, Kal looked back at Jarec.

"We need to move now, while we have the upper hand."

Jarec nods and motions for the troops to follow him as they begin their march through the forest. Right as they turn their backs, a presumed dead enemy lifts it's blaster and shoots one of Kal's men in the thigh. He yells in pain and Jarec turns around, sees the trooper, and nails it through the head. Kal turns and sees his friend on the ground.

"What happened"

"We missed one apperantly"

"Is he okay?"

"Yep, hes not walking anytime soon though"

"Okay,"

Kal gestures to two troopers

"Can you two stay here"

They nod and help their brother and arms walk to the trench, where they sit and tend to his wound. Kal and Jarec turn around and lead the crew into the woods.

To be continued..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

The threes rustled in the breeze as Kal walked down the path, with his group close behind. As they walked Jarec's scanner beeped steadily. Kal looked over at his device."Jarec, what's that looking for exactly"

"It's scanning for kyber crystals, I'm trying to locate Master Kalari's lightsaber."

"That might work, hopefully he has it."

Some time passes as they walk, Kal looking around at their surroundings. Suddenly, Jarec's sensor starts beeping sporadically. Kal wheels around to face Jarec."What's that mean"

"Im picking up two kyber crystals, yours and one just ahead from our position."

"Good, at least we're close."

They pick up their pace and head in the direction the scanner tells them to. As they run, Jarec's device acts up again. They stop and Kal walks over to stand next to him. "What is it now?"

"It must be malfunctioning, It's saying there's three. Yours, one ahead, and one behind us?"

Kal looked at Jarec for a moment, confused. Then his eyes widened in fear, he felt it, the sadistic rage. The kind that accompanied a sith lord. Kal turned on a dime to Jarec, who realized what was happening a second after he did. "Everyone, they're behind us!"

The group turned around as a hail of blaster fire rained toward them, Kal brought up his lightsaber to go on the defence. Suddenly a red blur flew forward and two of Kal's men fell, dead before they hit the ground. Jarec looked in astonishment, returning blaster fire. Kal knew they had to retreat and make a plan. "Fall back, go into the trees!"

Jarec nodded."Understood, Go Kal, Go!"

The crew runs for the trees and takes cover, Kal providing defense. They all duck behind the trees and return fire. Kal's defense proved effective and he, along with his final three surviving troops escape into the trees.

To Be Continued...

Hello! JediDog Studios speaking. My friends and I are hoping to adapt this story into a fan film and we'd love you all to leave a review with suggestions and comments. I'm desperate for feedback from the few people who read it, which is only like 25 people.

Thank You for following the story.


End file.
